EXCITARE
by LiliumFeather
Summary: El deseo contenido, el amor, la urgencia de ser el todo del otro. Hermione y Ron solos, por primera vez, dos semanas. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Entra y descúbrelo.
1. Excitare

Hola :B éste es el primer capítulo de un fanfic dedicado a la pareja Hermione & Ron, inmediatamente post séptimo libro. Lo tengo pensado como para mayores de 18 años. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido =).

E

Ron miraba a Hermione durante largos minutos, hiciera lo que hiciera le parecía estar mirando a una criatura muy peculiar, muy bella, muy mágica… y muy gruñona cuando se lograba percatar de que el pelirrojo llevaba rato observándola.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntaba ella, con ojos grandes, a veces preocupada, a veces sonrojada, a veces irritada.

- Nada – le contestaba él, no pudiendo expresar, la mayoría de las veces, lo que de verdad sentía.

Hacia tan sólo unas semanas habían perdido a muchos seres queridos, otros tantos conocidos, sin embargo la vida continuaba y la mayoría de las personas, incluso los que habían sufrido pérdidas, se encontraban deseosos de hallar la felicidad. Y así se sentía Ron. Aunque Fred hubiese muerto, aunque ya no fuesen 7 hermanos, sino 6. Aunque ya no hubiese gemelos. Incluso habiendo todo eso, sentía paz. Y sobre todo ganas de estar con Hermione. Parecía que la represión de sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo había llegado a su clímax, ya no podía ocultar su amor, su cariño, ni su deseo por ella. Le frustraba sentirla tímida a veces, lejana muchas otras.

Hermione había sufrido mucho cuando, al acabar todo y encontrar a sus padres en Australia, se encontró con la sorpresa de que devolverles la memoria iba a ser un proceso paulatino, muy lento, debido al largo tiempo en el que ellos estuvieron sin tener los recuerdos de su única hija. Muchas veces Ron la veía estudiar hasta largas horas de la noche, buscando la forma de apurar el proceso, sin encontrar una respuesta que la satisficiera del todo.

- Llevas mirándome todo este tiempo, Ron – le recriminó ella, algo apagada.

- Te miro porque me pareces preciosa – se apuró a contestar él.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Ron se acercó a ella, despacio, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus rostros a tan sólo centímetros de distancia. Él no podía evitar sentir una oleada de calor cada vez que estaban así de cerca, y sobre todo cuando se quedaban solos en la madriguera. Sin embargo esas instancias parecían poner nerviosa a Hermione. El pelirrojo pareció notarlo, y sólo la besó en la mejilla dulcemente.

Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de la madre de Nymphadora Tonks. Ella cuidaba a Ted, y luego de la muerte de los padres del pequeño, que tristemente incluían a su única hija, se sentía muy contenta y a gusto cuando el pelinegro la visitaba. Harry se sentía muy comprometido con su crianza, sentía que el niño era en parte suyo. No lo veía como su hermano menor, ni menos como un sobrino. Era su padrino, y eso le confería un grado de padre y amigo a la vez. Y Ginny siempre estaba contenta de acompañarlo.

- ¿A qué hora vuelven tus padres? – le preguntó ella.

- Creo que a la noche – no podía evitar mirarle los labios cuando estaban tan cerca.

- ¿Está muy mal tu tía?

- Algo así, es que no tiene nadie quien la cuide.

- Aaaah... tengo sueño, ¿te parece si dormimos una siesta?

Un poco más y se cae de la silla. La miró con los ojos grandes de sorpresa, incredulidad y expectación. Era la primera vez que ella insinuaba compartir la misma cama. Y solos en casa.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó atropelladamente.

- Ron, sólo dormiremos una siesta.

Le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo. Él no había ordenado su cama, así que se apresuró a estirar las ropas, para que pudieran recostarse encima. Sin embargo, Hermione se quitó las zapatillas y se metió entre las sábanas. Él la imitó, todavía más sorprendido/emocionado. Ambos estaban boca arriba, sin mirarse. Un poco tímidos, un poco expectantes. Ella fue la primera que habló.

- Ron…

- ¿Sí?

- Discúlpame.

- ¿Por qué?

- He estado muy rara contigo estas semanas… no quiero que pienses que no te quiero.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a mirarla. Se había sonrojado de nuevo. Se recostó de lado para observarla mejor.

- No pienso eso Herms, sé que es por… bueno, tu sabes.

- De todas formas, Ron. Discúlpame.

- Ya, tranquila – la besó en los labios, despacio. Siempre que podía besarla, incluso cuando no era tan caluroso como él añoraba, trataba de disfrutarlo lo más posible. Muchas veces un beso que partía dulcemente, terminaba en una separación abrupta de parte de Hermione debido a que Ron comenzaba a estrecharla más de la cuenta.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?

- ¿Có-cómo?

Hermione, que hasta entonces estaba de espaldas en la cama, también se puso de lado. Comenzó a besarlo lentamente en los labios, sin irrumpir con su lengua en la boca de Ron. Ella sabía lo que provocaba en él, y le gustaba. Pero a veces se sentía sobrepasada por la situación. Era una mezcla de miedo a hacerlo mal, de nerviosismo e incomodidad, pues nunca sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo estaban solos. Fue él quien introdujo la lengua primero. Siempre que podía lo hacía, era exquisito escuchar el leve, casi inaudible gemido que ella profería. La besó más profundamente y apenas un poco más rápido. Era primera vez que se besaban en una cama, tan juntos, tan vulnerables, tan cercanos. La mera situación lo excitaba como no lo había estado nunca. No pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Se estiró y se colocó sobre ella. Hermione, sin pensarlo tampoco, abrió levemente sus piernas para que el cuerpo de él cupiera. Sabía que estaban sobrepasando cualquier límite al que hubiesen llegado antes. A este nivel ella sólo se dejaba besar, estaba bastante sorprendida. La situación era lo más erótico que hubiese hecho en su vida. Sentía la pelvis de Ron sobre ella, rozándola, él se movía un poco, pero sin aplastarla. Ahora dejaba de besarla en la boca y se dirigía a su cuello. Hermione sentía que cada vez se alejaba más del suelo, no podía reprimir gemir, apenas se percataba de que gemía cuando ya lo estaba haciendo, era algo incontrolable. Estaba vestida con un sweater delgado con escote en V, y Ron jaló un poco de el para hacerse de más piel. Besó su cuello, algo torpe, y no pudo evitar besar lo poco que se veía de sus clavículas. No pensaba en nada, él simplemente se dejaba llevar hasta donde ella no le había dejado nunca, sobre todo con esos leves y dulces gemidos de fondo. Movía un poco más su pelvis contra ella, quería rozarla y se sentía exquisito, aunque fuese a través de sus jeans. De pronto alargó una mano hacia un pecho. Y ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué – qué sucede? – preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella no supo qué responderle. Una parte de ella le rogaba seguir disfrutando, pero otra le advertía que, cruzado ese límite, iba a ser casi imposible detenerse. Le encantaba descubrirse menos niña con él, pero le asustaba pasar al siguiente nivel.

- Vamos muy rápido, Ron – se sonrojó al instante. Sintió vergüenza y un poco de tristeza. Él pareció notarlo.

- Perd… – lo dijo rápido, tan sólo al notar los ojos húmedos de ella.

- ¡No! No digas eso – se sonrojó de nuevo, no quería que sonara como si no quisiera repetirlo – yo quiero hacerlo contigo – Ron abrió tanto los ojos que sintió que se les irritaron levemente. Merlín sabía que él sólo quería hacerla suya, entrar en ella, ser el primero, pero también sabía que Hermione no era una chica fácil precisamente, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba triste por lo de sus padres – pero no todavía…

- Lo sé, Herms, perdóname, no debí…

- Ron, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Ella lo miró de forma tan profunda, que se sintió invadido. El brillo de sus ojos castaños lo hizo tragar saliva rápidamente. Él también sentía eso, pero no había tenido la valentía para decírselo, y en cambio ella, se lo decía así como si nada.

- Y yo contigo – no pudo replicar más.

- Pero no todavía.

Hermione lo besó en los labios, y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Ron se quedó quieto mirándola mucho tiempo. La situación era, por lo bajo, surrealista: allí estaban los dos, amigos durante 7 años, novios durante semanas, tocándose, rozándose por primera vez. Ella, vulnerable, triste pero apasionada como siempre; él, sorprendido, confundido, pero impulsivo como siempre. Solos en la madriguera, solos en la cama. En la misma cama. No supo cuantos minutos estuvo mirándole el cabello, sin tocárselo, tan sólo contemplando su espalda mientras la sentía respirar lenta y compasadamente. De pronto algo se estrelló en su ventana, se levantó con sigilo y miró. Era una lechuza pequeña, traía una carta:

"Ron, tendremos que quedarnos más de lo planeado, quizás una o dos semanas. Harry y Ginny cuidarán a Teddy junto a Andrómeda. Por favor no le prendas fuego a la casa. Tu mamá dice que te "cuides". Cariños. Papá."

Comenzó a latirle el corazón fuertemente. Volvió a mirar a su cama, con la carta todavía entre sus manos.

- Solos, dos semanas…

No se lo propuso, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.


	2. Sorpresa

Nota de la autora: Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews! :) me dejan muy contenta. Espero que les guste este capítulo, discúlpenme por tardarme tanto u.u. Déjenme sus opiniones ❤!

** EXCITARE**

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa.**

Ron aún tenía la carta entre sus manos. Hermione dormía plácidamente en su cama, lejos del torbellino de sensaciones que cruzaban la cabeza del pelirrojo. Sentía que su respiración se había acelerado repentinamente, y no sabía si despertar a la castaña o quedarse allí parado, mirándola. Probablemente no se lo diría a ella, pero claramente ésta era la ocasión. LA ocasión.

- Ron…

Se sobresaltó, buscó su mirada, pero ella no lo miraba. Seguía de espaldas.

- Ron…

Sonaba como un quejido muy sutil, pero muy intenso y visceral. Le bastó escuchar gemir su nombre para endurecerlo. Y sintió vergüenza. Se apresuró a ir al baño, ella tan sólo hace minutos le había dicho que no estaba lista, no podía verlo así. Torpe, se tropezó con la misma cama. Hermione se despertó.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿S-si?

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te caíste?

- Eeeh, sí.

- ¿Por qué no te pones de pie?, ¡te heriste! – agregó preocupada, sentándose.

- ¡No! – le gritó – no, no te preocupes. Ya vengo – se levantó rápidamente, procurando que ella no viera más de la cuenta.

"Genial" pensó. Sabía que no había sido la forma correcta de contestarle, pero la adrenalina no lo hacía reaccionar bien. Si en su estado normal le costaba tener tacto, todavía menos en esa situación. Él sabía perfectamente bien por qué ese simple sonido, ese simple susurro de su nombre le provocaba tal excitación. Habían sido demasiadas las noches de imaginársela bajo él, penetrándola, estocándola, a veces suave, a veces muy fuerte. Se sentía pervertido muchas ocasiones, pero en otras ni siquiera le importaba cuan explícita, incluso grotesca, fuese la escena, Hermione era la única culpable. Culpable de hacerlo imaginar toda clase de situaciones en donde siempre terminaba haciéndoselo, y ella gemía "Ron… Ron…". Culpable por ser tan hermosa, tan deseable, tan inteligente. Tan…

- Voy a necesitar una ducha muy, muy fría – dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. El pelirrojo no era asiduo a esas reacciones. Si es cierto que tenía una manera de ser muy impulsiva, apasionada, y generalmente se tomaba todo muy a pecho, pero siempre había un motivo muy claro. Se levantó de la cama y, cuando llegó al rellano de la puerta, no lo vio ni lo escuchó por ninguna parte.

- Ron – lo llamó - ¿estás bien? - Se sentía un poco tonta por estar hablándole a la nada, pero no podía haber ido muy lejos es tan solo unos segundos. De repente se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, el sol ya casi se escondía, debían de ser la de la tarde, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. Caminó hacia el armario del pelirrojo, buscó un jersey. Rió al darse cuenta que era de los Chudley Cannons - Nunca me ha quedado bien el naranjo – pensó.

Ron ya casi terminaba de ducharse, había puesto el agua lo más fría que pudo soportar antes de que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. Ahora no había rastro visible que pudiera avergonzarlo. Si ella pudiera leerle la mente las cosas serían muy distintas, pero, gracias a Merlín, la castaña no tenía esa capacidad. Una vez se secó y se vistió, aún con el cabello mojado, salió a buscar a Hermione.

- Hermione, ¿tienes ham…?

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé hace unos minutos pero no me contestaste… ¿por qué me miras así?

Tenía puesto su jersey. SU jersey le tocaba esas suaves curvas y dejaría su olor en ella. Ya sentía que la excitación volvía, tenía que decir algo. Algo inteligente. O quizás no tanto. Pero algo.

- Eeeeeh…

- Lo siento, es que tenía frío, el sweater que traigo es muy delgado… - estaba perpleja, él la miraba de una forma extraña – si quieres me lo quito – la castaña hizo el amago de quitárselo, descubriendo su torso hasta el esternón.

- Oooh – pensó el pelirrojo. Ahí estaban, frente a él, los pezones erguidos más deliciosos con los que había fantaseado jamás - ¡No! No te lo quites, en serio, puedes quedártelo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, si, en serio.

- Es que pusiste una cara como así – lo imitó, provocándole carcajadas a Ron.

- No creo que sea así de guapo como tú.

Hermione se sonrojó. Siempre le parecía lindo que él le dijera ese tipo de cosas. No acababa de acostumbrarse. Se acomodó nuevamente el jersey, y al hacerlo despidió el olor de Ron. Era un aroma dulce y a la vez algo ahumado, como el que deja el olor de la chimenea sobre la ropa. Siempre que lo abrazaba podía olerlo, y le provocaba ganas de no soltarlo nunca más. Así que no lo dudó y se acercó a él. Coló sus brazos por debajo de los del pelirrojo, abrazando su torso y poniendo su cabeza justo sobre el corazón.

Se sentía tan culpable. Ella era tan tierna, tan cuidadosa. Y él… él tenía que recurrir a burdas técnicas para aplacar su excitación. Primero los gemidos, luego el jersey. Y ella en cambio, lo abrazaba de una manera tan pulcra, tan inocente. A veces, o más bien la gran mayoría de las veces, se cuestionaba si acaso estaban en la misma frecuencia. Si para ella era tan malditamente necesario hacerlo como lo era para él. Y se volvía a sentir culpable, y un poco frustrado, y culpable, y un poco molesto, y culpable. Y así sumando.

- Te preguntaba si tenías hambre – le dijo de pronto, separándose del abrazo.

- Eeeh si, un poco.

- Ven, vamos a la cocina.

- Ron, espera – alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano – ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Te sonrojaste y luces un poco molesto. ¿Es por el jersey?

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada, en serio. Vamos.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que mentía. Pero no quiso seguir preguntándole y bajó con él.

No le gustaba sentirse así con Hermione, pero tan pronto ella llegó a la Madriguera comenzó a cuestionarse las cosas. Sabía que ella pasaba por un momento muy delicado, pero tampoco es que no tuviese solución, sólo que se iba a tardar más de lo esperado. En cambio ellos ya habían esperado demasiado. Merlín sabe cuántos años él la quiso mucho más que como a una amiga, pero era muy inmaduro, muy torpe para darse cuenta y afrontarlo. Y justo ahora que tenían todo por delante, ella…

- Mira, hay huevos y bacón – le dijo la castaña, sonriente - ¿quieres?

- Claro, ¿yo preparo el té?

- ¡Perfecto! – le dio un alegre beso en la mejilla.

Ella tenía en mente cosas más importantes. Más importantes que él. O eso pensaba Ron, amargamente.

Comieron sentados frente a frente en la mesa, Hermione era buena cocinera y el té de Ron le gustó mucho a la castaña. Él masticaba mientras la escuchaba, o hacía que la escuchaba, pues su mente divagaba de un pensamiento a otro, no sabía si decirle lo de la carta, "se va a asustar más aún" pensaba taciturnamente.

- … y claramente no me estás escuchando.

- Ajá.

- ¿Ajá?

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se había delatado.

- Perdona, no te estaba prestando atención.

- Así me doy cuenta – dijo de forma cantarina.

- ¿No estás molesta? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- No, no lo estoy – le sonrió.

- Ah – él no le devolvió la sonrisa – bueno.

- Parece que tú si estás molesto.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, Ron, tú.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque te preparé lo que te gusta, comida, y no te alegraste ni un poco, eso sólo significa que estás molesto por algo.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Ves? Estás distante.

- ¿Yo distante? – cerró la oración con una risita sarcástica. En ese preciso instante entendió que había ido muy lejos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? – la castaña comenzaba a preguntarse si la discusión iría a parar en lo que había ocurrido tan sólo hace unas horas.

- Vamos, Hermione, tú sabes por qué lo digo.

- Pero Ron, si ya te aclaré eso – sentía los ojos ligeramente irritados – además te pedí disculpas por estos días y …

- Sí, pero eso no cambia realmente las cosas.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.

- ¿Y qué las podría cambiar?

- …

- Dime, Ron, ¿qué las podría cambiar?

- Tú sabes – el sólo hecho de decirlo le parecía estúpido, ¿qué acaso no era obvio?

- No lo puedo creer…

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, llevó su plato y taza al fregadero. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

- Oye, espera, no reacciones así – él también dejó la mesa, para ponerse detrás de ella, a tan sólo unos metros.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? – Hermione se volteó, sus ojos brillaban, en parte por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, y también por la rabia, no entendía la lógica de Ron.

- No lo sé, pero no puedes negar que cualquier otro chico también te lo pediría, ¡nos conocemos hace 7 años, Hermione!

- ¡No se trata de cualquier chico, eres tú!

- ¡Con mayor razón!

- No lo entiendes, Ron…

- Eres tú la que no lo entiende, yo necesito hacerlo contigo.

- ¡Y yo te dije que lo haríamos en un tiempo más! – la castaña sentía mucha tristeza y frustración, seguía sin entender el giro que le estaba dando el pelirrojo a las cosas.

- ¡Yo ya esperé suficiente!

Se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, y ella captó lo que eso significaba, pero le dolía enormemente siquiera cuestionarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Hermione… - Ron se arrepintió en ese preciso instante de haber iniciado la discusión.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya esperaste suficiente?

- Hermione, en serio, no es nec…

- A Lavender no tuviste que esperarla, ¿verdad?

- Hermione, yo …

- Lo hiciste con ella, ¿verdad?

- …

- Tuviste sexo con ella.

- …

- Respóndeme, por favor.

- Sí.

Sintió como si un balde con agua muy fría le diera de lleno en la cara. Sólo atinó a dar media vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras, tan pronto lo hizo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Ron no sabía qué hacer. Todavía se sentía frustrado y molesto con ella, no entendía el porqué de su reacción. En esa época no eran novios, eran sólo amigos, y él aprovechó las oportunidades que se dieron con la única chica que le manifestó interés. La única. Lavender Brown. No podía hacerse la ofendida ahora. "Ella salió con Krum y con McLaggen" se repetía a sí mismo, para bajarle el perfil a la situación.

Pero también sabía que ella no lo había hecho con ninguno de los dos.


	3. Rojo y Azul

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta esta historia, ¡que dicho sea de paso la tenía pensada hace años! Bueno, como les dije en el primer capítulo, es un fanfic para mayores de 18 años porque tiene sexo explícito. Espero disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Déjenme sus opiniones ❤.

**EXCITARE**

**Capítulo 3: Rojo y Azul.**

Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny, se encerró y lloró amargamente largos minutos. Muchas veces había pensado en cuán lejos habían llegado Ron y Lavender cuando estuvieron saliendo en sexto año. La había escuchado muchas veces hablar de chicos, y de que a los 15 había tenido sexo por primera vez con un vecino que le gustaba desde pequeña, pero el chico la había dejado luego de hacerlo con ella esa vez. A Ron nunca lo había escuchado hablar del tema, salvo las ocasiones donde hacía bromas con doble sentido, pero nada concreto. Tontamente había supuesto que en el tiempo que ambos salieron, no habían hecho más que besarse. Ya anochecía, sólo quería meterse a la cama y quedarse dormida, quizás mañana llegarían los padres de Ron, o Ginny y Harry, y podría conversar otras cosas y hacer como que nada había pasado.

Ron por su parte, subió las escaleras confundido, molesto y todavía frustrado. Sabía que la castaña no iba a estar en su habitación. Todavía tenía que decirle que iban a estar solos una o dos semanas completas. No podía olvidar que la amaba, pero le dolía su reacción, se sentía juzgado y un poco triste, porque a pesar de que no era muy dado a la inteligencia emocional, sabía que era un tema delicado para las mujeres. Se acostó en la cama, cansado, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Se despertó temprano, le ardían los ojos por haber llorado tanto y la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Tenía hambre. Se sentó en la cama y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. La noticia que había recibido de parte del pelirrojo. Volvió a sentir tristeza, pero ya no tanta como antes. Se puso de pie y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaban los platos y tazas. Hasta podía sentir el olor a huevo y bacón. Gruñó, no quedaba más, le había cocinado todo lo que había a Ron. Se preparó zumo de naranja y se comió unas galletas de vainilla. Salió afuera, el día estaba despejado y tibio. Eran las 9 de la mañana y reinaba el silencio. Traía puesto una camiseta y un short, era el pijama que usaba cuando era verano. De repente se dio cuenta que se acercaba una lechuza, se dirigía hacia ella. Se hizo a un lado, pero el ave se posó en su hombro. Era una lechuza muy grande. Era de Viktor. Viktor Krum.

Ron se despertó a las 11 de la mañana, sólo porque el aire de la habitación se había calentado mucho y le costaba respirar. Le ardía un poco la garganta. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina, quería hablar con ella, aunque fuese para iniciar una discusión. Pero no había nadie. Subió a la habitación de Ginny, pero también estaba vacía. Pasó por fuera del baño, Hermione venía saliendo. Se veía hermosa como siempre. Con el cabello mojado, camiseta y pantalón negro. Sólo el hecho de verla así hacía que los sentimientos negativos desaparecieran. Volvía a perderse. Ella era un imán poderoso y él siempre se estrellaba contra su poder.

- Hola Ron…

- Hola…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- …

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Sí?

- Te pregunté que cómo estabas…

- ¿Bien y tú?

- Bien… me das permiso por favor…

Ron dio un paso al costado. Ella pasó. Su expresión era neutra. Al parecer no estaba enojada con él. Hermione entró a la habitación de Ginny. Se puso zapatos y agarró su bolso. Bajó las escaleras y salió al patio. Había caminado sólo tres pasos cuando Ron le habló desde la ventana de su habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a salir.

- Así veo, pero ¿a dónde? Hay más comida en la bodega…

- No voy a comprar comida Ron…

- ¿Entonces?

- Voy a juntarme con alguien.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Viktor.

Nada más decir eso, desapareció. Ron se quedó de piedra. Con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Viktor. Ese maldito nombre resonaba una y otra vez. Con Viktor. El que le había dado el primer beso a Hermione. A su Hermione. La rabia y frustración de la noche anterior comenzaban a renacer dentro de él. ¿Acaso se quería desquitar por lo que le había dicho?, ¿se besaría con Krum?, o peor, ¿se acostaría con él? No, sabía que eso era imposible. Ella lo quería, se lo había dicho, lo quería a él. A Ron. No a Viktor. Esperó lo que le parecieron 2, 3 horas. Cuando ella finalmente regresó.

La vio entrar a la cocina. Con la misma expresión neutra que tenía antes de salir. La miró intensamente, no estaba bien pero necesitaba discutir con ella, decirle que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

- Hola Ron.

- ¿Por qué te reuniste con él? – su voz sonó dura, ausente de cariño.

- Me necesitaba.

Ron rió sarcásticamente.

- Claro, me imagino para qué.

- No sabes.

- Para besarte me imagino…

- Ron, no sab…

- Y para tirarte probablemente.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Nunca alguien le había hablado así, nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Le dio vergüenza, sintió que se sonrojaba. El pelirrojo sonaba muy agresivo. Ron notó que había ido lejos al hablarle así, pero no tenía ánimos de disculparse.

- Falleció un familiar de él. Estaba en Londres y quería verme. ¿Contento?

- Claro.

El chico se dio media vuelta. Con cada paso que daba una vocecita le decía "devuélvete y discúlpate" pero no. El seguía caminando. Puso el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Y la escuchó. Hermione comenzó a llorar amargamente. Tenía mucha tristeza, pero también rabia. Se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. La vocecita en la cabeza de Ron comenzaba a gritarle, a insultarle para que se devolviera. Se dio media vuelta. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó. Ella pareció llorar más intensamente con ese gesto.

- Discúlpame.

Le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, tanta suavidad que se le hizo extraño. La castaña lo miró, tenía los ojos vidriosos e irritados, a él le pareció tan o más linda que de costumbre. La estrechó contra su pecho.

Almorzaron juntos como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, entre risas, discusiones y miradas furtivas. Ron la miraba cuando ella le hablaba. Miraba su boca, su cabello, su cuello. Se sentía perverso, los malos pensamientos volvían a asecharlo. Ella le parecía tan vulnerable, tan… deliciosa. Pensaba si era el momento adecuado de decirle lo de la carta.

- Herms…

La castaña se calló de pronto, Ron la había interrumpido.

- ¿No me estabas escuchando, verdad? – lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Papá me mandó una lechuza ayer.

- ¿Le pasó algo a tu tía? – le preguntó ella, preocupada.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Volverán en una o dos semanas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero Ron habría jurado que antes de preguntarle todo eso, vio una mirada coqueta en sus ojos.

- No recuerdo, pero Ginny y Harry tampoco estarán.

- O sea que…

- O sea que estaremos solos.

- Ummm.

Hermione se quedó pensando. Bajó la mirada un momento mientras se tomaba un mechón de pelo. Y cuando miró a Ron, el pelirrojo sintió cómo la electricidad subía por su espalda y le derretía las mejillas. La castaña lo miraba con deseo. Sí, con deseo. Tragó saliva. Sabía que debía mantener la mirada, pero le estaba costando trabajo.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿No vienes?

Ron no supo cómo se puso de pie. Caminó hacia ella. Ambos subieron la escalera. Llegaron a la habitación de Ron. Hermione entró y se paró junto a la cama. Ron cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Se puso delante. Alto, erguido y pecoso la miraba hacia abajo. Los labios de Hermione nunca le habían parecido tan excitantes como ahora, tan… comibles. Acercó su boca hacia ella, despacio, casi seductoramente. Podía sentir la respiración de ella agitada, cómo los ojos se entrecerraban. La castaña abrió ligeramente su boca, el beso era tan suave que la derretía, como un chocolate tibio. Ron sabía que no faltaba nada para que ella notara su erección, pero no le importaba. Al contrario, quería, necesitaba enseñarle lo que le provocaba.

Hermione se sentía mareada. Ron besaba muy bien. Tenía un estilo tan sensual que siempre que se quedaba pensando en él no podía evitar sonreír nerviosa. Cálida y suave, su lengua se movía a gusto contra la de él, saboreaba sus labios, le ofrecía sus mejillas, su cuello, sus clavículas. De pronto él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y la atrajo hacia sus caderas. Ella se sentó sobre él. Ese simple gesto desató la locura en el pelirrojo, la besaba con frenesí, la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba suavemente hacia abajo en un intento no muy delicado de embestirla. Se sorprendió, ella sabía mover sus caderas.

Serpenteante, era inevitable no sentir su hombría bajo ella. La manera en cómo él la besaba, cómo la obligaba a sentirlo y como la miraba, lograba elevarla hasta un lugar muy, muy lejano. No pensaba, sólo hacía. Se levantó. Él la miró confuso, con las manos estiradas por la abrupta separación. Hermione se abrió los pantalones, comenzó a bajárselos lentamente. Sus caderas y muslos quedaban desnudos ante la mirada atónita de Ron, dejando a la vista encaje color rojo. El pelirrojo apoyó sus manos en la cama, y como nunca era obvio lo que escondían sus pantalones. De pronto él también se paró de la cama, y se sacó sus pantalones. Ahora ambos estaban vestidos sólo con ropa interior y camiseta. Volvió a la cama, pero esta vez no se quedó en el borde. Se recostó, la tomó de la mano y ella volvió a sentarse sobre él. Muy despacio juntaron sus sexos, ambos tapados con la fina tela de la ropa interior. Ron no pudo evitar que un gemido se arrancara de su boca, era sublime sentirla, podía notar que estaba húmeda.

Hermione fue la que tragó saliva esta vez. Nunca había visto a Ron así. A ningún chico. La ropa interior de Ron era azul oscuro. Podía distinguir perfectamente la forma de su miembro. Era grande y grueso. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía más mareada que antes. Apretujado por la ropa, apuntaba vigoroso hacia el vientre de Ron. A horcajadas sobre él, la castaña movió sus caderas. De atrás hacia adelante, primero algo tímida, muy lento.

- Me estás matando…

Ron lo dijo en un susurro. Cerraba sus ojos, apretaba las mandíbulas. Parecía que algo le costaba trabajo de sobrellevar. Hermione se sentía más valiente sabiendo que él lo estaba disfrutando. Coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él. Le rasguñó delicadamente el vientre. Descubrir su torso hizo que se mareara más. Abdominales, oblicuos, pectorales. Benditos músculos, todos marcados en su punto justo. Recorría con sus yemas suaves la piel blanca, salpicada de pecas. Ron tenía los brazos a un costado, verlo tan sumiso la hizo decidirse. Se acercó, le subió la camiseta y besó su cuerpo.

Sentir su boca sobre la piel de su pecho fue el detonante. Sin siquiera avergonzarse, estiró sus manos hacia los muslos de ella. Subió no muy lentamente hacia sus nalgas. La ropa interior le estorbaba, lo único que quería era sentirla, lo más explícitamente posible. Coló sus dedos debajo de la tela. Acarició las tibias masas que escondía el encaje. Se mantuvo lejos del centro, sabía que si acercaba sus manos allí, le sería imposible bajar sus dedos hasta la pequeña porción de la castaña con la que tantas veces había fantaseado.

Hermione continuó con sus besos por el pecho, esternón, costillas. La fina pelusilla del bajo vientre del pelirrojo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello a medida que bajaba con sus caricias. Continuó descendiendo, hasta que por fin, el ombligo. Lo rodeó con besos y furtivas lamidas.

Un gemido se arrancó de la boca de Ron. Hizo el amago de sentarse, pero Hermione dio el primer golpe. Besó la línea de vello que se escondía en la ropa interior del pelirrojo. La besó en toda su longitud, hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer. Lo jaló hacia abajo, despacio, y de un momento a otro, el miembro de él estaba descubierto. Ron gimió de nuevo, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Hermione sintió que la cara le ardía rabiosamente. Una pizca de vergüenza. Era largo y grueso. Rosa. Se le antojó lamerlo en la punta.

- Oh, mierda.

Ron soltó sus nalgas, volvió a poner sus brazos al costado, sujetando fervientemente la colcha. Sentía la lengua suave y tibia de Hermione recorrer el punto más erógeno de su anatomía. Cómo sus labios atrapaban y recorrían su piel. Los rizos de la castaña le hacían cosquillas en los muslos. De repente ella lo tomó con una mano. Abrió los ojos.

- Oh, mierda.

Volvió a gemir, verla así era lo más erótico que recordara haber visto jamás. Ella, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y sin tensión. Deleite puro. Lo disfrutaba como si de helado se tratase. Lamía y besaba la punta. Ron alargó una mano y le acarició el cabello, ejerciendo una leve presión. Ella abrió un poco más los labios y contuvo la máxima longitud que soportó su boca. Esta vez Ron no pudo decir malas palabras. Gimió con voz grave y no pudo evitar levantar sus caderas, obligándola a abarcar más longitud. Perdía el control mirándola. Cruzaron miradas. Los ojos de Hermione le quemaban.

La castaña estaba inmersa en su performance. Enroscaba sus labios en torno a ese pedazo de carne que tantas veces había imaginado. Se perdía en su textura, en su tamaño. Se preguntaba si lograría albergarla. Mojaba su ropa interior mientras pequeños gemidos se le escapaban. Tenía que tragar cada tanto. Ron se percató de ese detalle. De ese gran detalle. Excitante y perverso detalle. Tuvo que apartarla. Se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella, con los labios brillantes, húmedos; y la mirada vidriosa, afiebrada - ¿hice algo mal? – volvió a interrogar ella, arrodillada en la cama y expectante.

- ¿Algo mal?, ¿estás bromeando? – contestó él, antes de tomarla fuertemente y ponerla frente a él.

La tomó de la cintura y la llevó a la pared. La castaña abrazó las caderas de Ron con sus piernas, atrapada entre la pared fría y el cuerpo caliente del pelirrojo. Tenía las bragas completamente húmedas, podía sentir el sexo de Ron, desnudo y duro contra ella. Él comenzó a besarla locamente, besos profundos, a veces lento, a veces rápido. La estocaba, sin vergüenza movía sus caderas contra la pelvis de ella. Hermione se sentía cada vez más cerca del desmayo. Besar su cuerpo era una cosa, pero tenerlo a él, como una bestia deseosa de su cuerpo, de su sexo, la mareaba enormemente. Sentía latigazos eléctricos, justo ahí donde Ron rozaba su hombría contra ella. No podía evitar gemir, incluso con la lengua del pelirrojo en su boca. Le parecía que él se perdía más y más con cada embestida, con cada gemido. Estaban haciéndolo, estaban teniendo sexo, sólo que con ropa. Lo único que no permitía la penetración eran las bragas de ella, pero eso no impedía que la sensación fuese sublime, y que cada uno se acercara impetuosamente al orgasmo. Roces, humedad, fuerza. Los gemidos de él cada vez eran más graves, cuando se despegaba de la boca de Hermione podía mirarla y comprobar que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios abiertos, gimiendo despacio pero constante. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer un lado las bragas y entrar de lleno en ella, apretaba la mandíbula, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y, sujetándola por las nalgas, la embestía dejando resbalar su miembro por el sexo cubierto de la castaña.

Estuvieron así 5 minutos, o menos. Ambos se sentían al borde, apuraban los movimientos. Ya no era sólo Ron el que movía sus caderas, ahora se sumaba Hermione, moviéndose sobre él, serpenteante, haciendo lo posible por aumentar la fricción y así llegar al orgasmo. De pronto ella lo tomó por la nuca, jalándole el cabello, profundizando el beso. Lenguas hambrientas del sabor del otro. Una, dos, tres embestidas más. Hermione comenzó a gemir fuerte, y Ron sentía cada vez más caliente la fricción. Las bragas de la castaña estaban empapadas, sentía su miembro muy húmedo. La embistió más fuerte, la espalda de ella se golpeó en la pared, pero ambos estaban tan absortos que no les importó. Profundizaron el beso, apuraron los movimientos. Y finalmente vino el orgasmo. Los dos, al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo jadeaba profusamente, había eyaculado y dejaba cubiertos los muslos y vientre de Hermione. La volvía a besar, ahora no tan apasionadamente, sino más tierno.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó entre besos y caricias en el cabello, todavía acorralándola contra la pared.

Ella no podía contestarle con palabras todavía. Le correspondió el beso y le acarició la espalda. Ron la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en su cama, se taparon con la colcha y se durmieron.


End file.
